


starmap

by venndaai



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Animated GIFs, Art, Illustration, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 02:37:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21228407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venndaai/pseuds/venndaai
Summary: Getting to know each other in the Fury's cockpit.





	starmap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gammarad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gammarad/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Empty Spaces Between Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19934164) by [Gammarad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gammarad/pseuds/Gammarad). 

[ ](https://imgur.com/0PVP4kO)


End file.
